


The Accident

by StupidComputer



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, a family effort, also this isn't relevant to the story but, an adventure goes terribly wrong, basically the kids are about 15 and they go on an adventure and, it was a group effort, leg get hurty, louie is bi and trans, louie's been drinking his bone hurting juice, louie's leg? gets fucked, not relevant to the story but it's relevant to me, scrooge: lol no big deal i can handle these baddies, scrooge: never mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: The first thing he realized was that he was hot. Sweat beaded around his brow, a crown of extractions. Moisture clung to him as if it were a blanket, thick and rich with discomfort. There was a slickness running down his leg and his first thought was that he’d wet himself. But the smell in the air wasn’t right – metallic and tangy, like chewing on pennies. He opened his mouth, tried to ask what was going on, but his voice wasn’t his own. It rang out hoarse and hallow, sore from screams that he couldn’t remember and raw as fleshy meat.





	The Accident

The first thing he realized was that he was hot. Sweat beaded around his brow, a crown of extractions. Moisture clung to him as if it were a blanket, thick and rich with discomfort. There was a slickness running down his leg and his first thought was that he’d wet himself. But the smell in the air wasn’t right – metallic and tangy, like chewing on pennies. He opened his mouth, tried to ask what was going on, but his voice wasn’t his own. It rang out hoarse and hallow, sore from screams that he couldn’t remember and raw as fleshy meat.

He was frightened, trapped in a world of blinding lights and shapes that he couldn’t begin to comprehend as he was tangled in his own delirium.

Then a voice broke through to him: a sob, a high pitched, anguishing sob reeking of pain that could not be contained.

Webby. It was Webby. She was crying and he had to help her, he **_had_** to, why couldn’t he move? He had to move. Webby was crying and he had to help her but she was so distant. A memory on his tongue, a mere name in his mind. Why did his body refuse to function, keeping him from her as if a punishment?

“Louie please, p-please ca-calm down.”

Her voice broke the floodgates of his memory.

* * *

 

They weren’t like regular bad guys they’d faced; bumbling and incompetent with goofy names and ridiculous weapons. They’d been competent. They’d been smart. They had guns. Real ones with hard metal shells inside that feasted on the ripping of skin and bone.

He had seen the barrel pointed at Dewey and Webby. He had pushed them away. Then, like a reckoning from a vengeful god, his knee exploded with a pain he hadn’t known before. True pain. Real, actual pain.

The rest was still a blur.

Being held by the neck, his head exploding with stars, Scrooge stepping forward.

The crunch of his leg.

Scrooge stepping back, shaking hands reaching for the life line that was the trillionaires wallet, the security of a fat account and a tender heart.

Then there was the ground, cold and hard and lifeless as he felt.

* * *

 

Then he was in the sunchaser and webby was crying.

“Don’t…cr’ w’bbs’r. Spent a…all m’rnin’ help-pin’ you wi…with m’ke ‘p. Gonna m-messh it ‘p.”

She sobbed harder and he hated himself for it. For causing her this unhappiness for surely it was his fault, it was always his fault.

Beyond the sobs in the distance two voices rose like booming thunder.

“-if I could just reset the bone-”

“There’s no bone left to set Hubert, it’s shattered! It’s sticking out of him like fucking _glass_.”

“I could try though Dewey. Dewey I could try and-”

“You’ll try and make it worse.”

“He’s my little brother! I can’t sit here and do nothing, I have to try!”

“He’s my little brother too-”

“ ** _Then why didn’t you protect him?!_** ”

Silence fell. Webby grabbed his hand and squeezed it, their hands intertwined in prayer. He mustered all of his strength to squeeze back: a promise.

A hand touched his face and he wanted desperately to melt into the coolness of the palm. A hand open towards heaven.

“I’m gonna fix you up ok little bro? I’m here, I got you.”

He nodded then lulled his head over to Webby.

“Tell me…wh-what we’re g’nna do aft’r thish. Together.”

Huey moved his hands down his leg.

“W-we’re gonna have a big house. With those ridiculous ma-atching towels in the bathroom. We’re gonna g…go on adventures…sleep in every d-day.”

“I’m going to set the bon on three ok?”

He felt Webby’s hand shake as she continued.

“We’ll have kids. Lots of them.”

Somewhere in the background Huey counted to one.

“G’rls?” he asked, “I aw…ways w’nted g’rls.”

“Of course. Of course we will. And…and they’re going to love you so much.”

Huey counted to two.

“Th’t wou’d’ve been nicesh. Wou’d’ve been so nicesh.”

“It **is** going to be nice. It **_is._** ”

He reached up to her face, arms like jello. Sweat and tears mixed together in a bitter toxin, the salt of his body.

“You were the best treasure I found.”

“Three!”

A burst of pain, his skin splitting in two. Freshly torn slick running down his leg.

Then Louie’s world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little drabble i wrote about louie getting his leg shattered on an adventure. idk if i'll continue it? fucking up louie's leg was a group effort good job guys. also huey?? just makes it worse in the end if u were wondering. anyways enjoy duck angst .


End file.
